Gisyuusuke: A RomanTennic Story
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: Giselle, a romantic ballet, is now being performed and being retold... TENNIS STYLE. FujiRyo
1. Prologue

August 3, 2007 to August 3, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 10, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Giselle.  
**Summary:** Giselle, a ballet from the Romantic period, is now parodied into Prince of Tennis Style! Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------  
_Prologue  
_------------

* * *

"Get your tickets! Get your tickets! 800 yen each to buy a ticket! Come and see the ballet, Giselle performed by junior high tennis players all over Japan! 800 yen to buy a ticket!" yelled the ticket booth man with his megaphone, and soon enough, a line filled up.

"Tomo-chan, are you sure?" asked Sakuno doubtfully.

"Of course, Sakuno!" cheerfully replied Tomoka, tapping her foot impatiently, "We get to see Ryoma-sama!"

"But isn't this…a romantic play?" asked Sakuno again anxiously.

"Yea, why?"

"Then don't have to have to – cough – kiss?" her friend questioned, turning crimson red. Tomoka, never thinking of that, became furious and went on a rampage.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO KISS RYOMA-SAMA, YOU HEAR?!"

* * *

The ticket booth had closed because of its popular sales, and was sold out in ten minutes. Those who arrived extra early got the best seats, and as for Tomoka and Sakuno, they got the ones in the middle.

"I can't wait for Ryoma-sama to come out!" squealed Tomoka as she bounced in her seat. Sakuno tried to calm her down so the noise wouldn't disturb the others.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed, and there was silence in the entire place. Everyone closed their mouths and averted their eyes towards the stage. The spotlight shone on the center of the stage, and walking out of the curtains were Inui Sadaharu and Yanagi Renji.

"This is a modified version of the ballet, Giselle, which was firstly performed in June 28, 1841 in the Romantic Era," said Inui.

Renji rattled on the explanation, "It wasn't until around the 1980's that Giselle became a worldwide hit, and one of the most romantic ballets ever."

"Giselle is about a peasant girl from a village who falls in love with a man named Loys," said Data Man One.

"But Loys was really Albrecht, a nobleman of a kingdom, who is betrothed to another woman named Bathilde," said Data Man Two.

Inui coughed and continued on the sypnosis, "Although 'Loys' swears his eternal love for Giselle, she does not realize what is about to happen."

Yanagi coughed and rambled, "A hunting party of nobles stumble upon the village, along with the noblewoman Bathilde."

And soon, the two Data Men began to argue pointlessly.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot the gamekeeper, Hilarion, who is also in love with Giselle, although she does not love him."

"It is only a 30 percent chance that she will love him back."

"Really? My calculations show that it is twenty-eight percent."

"But she doesn't love him in the first place anyway, right?"

"However, she may give up on Loys and turn to Hilarion instead, but those chances are pretty slim."

"I agree with the slim, but preferably, I think that –"

The audience groaned and shouted, "GET ON WITH THE DAMN SUMMARY!"

"Anyhow," said Inui, adjusting his glasses, "Giselle's mother, Berthe, worries for her daughter because there is a story where women betrothed die before their wedding day."

"But Giselle dances with the hunting party anyway, and it is soon to be revealed of Loys' true identity."

"Because Hilarion knew the true identity of the peasant Loys, and he is jealous of his courtship with Giselle, he tells the entire village, especially towards Giselle, that Loys is not Loys, but rather Albrecht."

"Knowing this, and losing the man she once trusted, Giselle turns mad and dies by stabbing herself with Albrecht's sword and dancing herself to death."

"And Berthe, the mother, pushes away all invitations to reside with Giselle, and soon, she is buried in a forest not so far away."

"In the forest at night, just before the clock stroke twelve, the Queen of the Wilis, Myrtha, calls upon the rest of the Wilis, the women who die the day before their marriage, to welcome their newest member, Giselle."

"At midnight, Hilarion visits the grave of Giselle, but when he see ghosts, he runs away."

"After that comes Albrecht, who realizes his love for Giselle too late. He visits the grave of Giselle and sees her spirit, which leads him to the group of Wilis."

"The Queen and her children force him to dance till sunrise, having him die of exhaustion."

"However, because of Giselle's undying love for Albrecht, Loys or not, she stalls as much time as possible to keep him alive until sunrise, where the Wilis return back to their respective places because they lose their powers when the sun comes out."

"Her plan succeeds, and the couple bade their farewells to each other, knowing that they were never meant to be together in the first place."

"And so, Giselle's spirit finally rests in peace after the tending words which Albrecht says, and the separate pair part to their own ways."

"The end. Resources are unknown, thank you very much." The two Data Men bowed and scuttled off the stage. The audience sweat-dropped and eyed each other with puzzled looks, then turned their heads back to the curtains.

At last, the curtains swayed away from each other, presenting…

GISYUUSUKE.

--------_  
Owari_

* * *

**A/N:** Got the idea from my Dance History class in Ballet. Strange to have classes like these, huh? This will be three chapters long, but I'll make sure that it'll be funny… Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	2. Act I, Part I

August 3, 2007 to August 24, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 10, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Giselle.  
**Summary:** Giselle, a ballet from the Romantic period, is now parodied into Prince of Tennis Style! Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

----------------_  
Act I, Part I  
_----------------

* * *

Yukimura and Sanada stepped up to the stage while the spotlight shone on them. Everyone applauded before quieting down, and began listening intently in what they had to say.

"We are Yukimura and Sanada from Rikkai Dai, and for this play we are going to be the narrators," introduced Sanada, "This play has been modified to fit our…our…"

"Comfort level," finished Yukimura, smiling. The vice captain tugged his collar nervously before continuing on, "This play will be acted by Seigaku, Rikkai Dai, and Hyoutei."

"So enjoy," cheerfully said Yukimura, and a few girls shrieked at his smile.

A moving wall appeared behind the narrators, all the way upstage. The scenery was painted on a canvas with a bunch of straw houses and green trees, while there was a blue sky and puffy clouds. Very creative, second years of Seigaku.

And so, the play begins…

* * *

In a village, there was an innocent, lovely maiden named Gise – er, Gisyuusuke. She is the most beautiful anyone has seen, wearing a white dress and a red blouse over it, her hair long and down, clipped up with flowers to keep the bangs away from her eyes. Gisyuusuke, as a young woman, was searching for that perfect man for him. Although she was slightly – **cough **– sadistic and TOO thoughtful, many men wanted her for themselves.

But her overprotective mother – **cough **– sorry, "mother", Beriji, did not want to let go of her precious daughter. Ever since the father, Beroishi, had left the two of them, Beriji had taking care of Gisyuusuke herself.

Beroishi walks away from his wife, while she holds the infant in her hands, wrapped up in a thin blanket. He turns his head and says hesitantly, "G-good-bye, w-wife. I-I will-l n-never s-see y-you ag-gain s-since I d-do n-not w-want to have a g-girl as-s m-my heir of-f the s-shoe shop-p."

"Nya, Beroishi, how could you?!" sobbed exaggeratedly Beriji as she threw himself around her husband, dropping the baby onto the floor as it rolled downstage. Beriji continued crying, pulling his shirt.

"Um," whispered Oishi into Eiji's ear, "Eiji, I think you should get the baby first."

The baby continued rolling downstage at a fast velocity, and it flew off stage, falling down to the ground. The audience tip-toed to see the baby with its face downwards, crying, "Waahh…Waahh…Waahh…"

Eiji opened one of his eyes and heard the repetitive noise. He gave a cheesy smile at his doubles partner and hollered to the audience, "Oh yea! The baby!" He ran and jumped offstage, grabbing the machine that was wailing nonstop. Beriji threw the baby at Beroishi, and luckily he caught it. "See, Beroishi? Gisyuusuke is crying because she doesn't want you to go!"

But the baby stopped crying after that, and the audience only stared at the acrobatic player with raised brows, then looked at the other actor, and all sighed heavily. Even Oishi sighed as he walked towards his doubles partner and gave him the prop.

"I'm sorry, but I am leaving," he blurted quickly, and turned to walk away when Beriji glomped him from behind.

"NO! OISHI! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!" cried Eiji, throwing the baby into the air towards the audience. It landed with a _thump!_ and then a _clank!_

"Ouch," said one of the audience members.

The Golden Pair were still in an embrace until bushes on the stage scuttled over and pulled the two away from each other. Beroishi successfully made his way out of the village. Beriji fought back, struggling to continue hugging Beroishi.

"NO! OISHI! COME BACK! WAHHHHHH!" he screamed, dancing madly at his place. The bush stood up, revealing a pair of legs wearing dark navy jeans, and he threw him into the audience, ordering loudly, "Get the baby, Kikumaru-senpai!"

Eiji rubbed his head after being thrown onto the floor. "The…baby? Oh yea!" he remarked, suddenly remembering it. The bush raised an arm and slapped the cardboard paper around his forehead. Then it settled back down to its squatting position while watching his senpai getting back on stage with the baby.

"I got the baby, nya!" Eiji cried in success, flinging his arms into the air, only to throw the doll into the audience again, making it wail and cry repetitively, and landing with a _thump! _and a _clank!_

"Waahh…Waahh…"

"Ouch," said the same person AGAIN.

The curtains closed, and the narrators mumbled, "Intermission: two minutes."

This time, everyone stood up and slapped their foreheads.

* * *

"The intermission is over. Please return to your seats," pleasantly said Yukimura, and the audience quickly sat back down on their butts, happily ogling at the smiling captain of Rikkai Dai.

"Y-U-K-I-M-U-R-A! WE LOVE YOU, YUKIMURA!" squealed some of his fan girls. He waved at them and they screamed even louder and higher.

"Let us return to the play now," said Sanada as if it were an order, and everyone turned their heads away from him.

"Um…S-a-n-a-d-a…yay…" hesitantly cheered the same fan base, looking at each other anxiously. The vice captain only sighed.

And the curtains opened once more…

* * *

And so, the scene fast forwards to the village of Rhineland. Gisyuusuke happily skips away from her home while waving back to her mother, heading towards the market place to pick up some vegetables for the two of them.

"Good bye, Mama," said Gisyuusuke happily, "I will be back before sundown."

"You better, nya! You don't want Mama to worry about you, Gisyuusuke!" sternly, or rather happily, ordered Beriji. "Remember to pick out the freshest onions and corn and burgers if possible."

"Yes, Mama," said Gisyuusuke as she skipped off to the busy streets of the market.

Gisyuusuke swung the basket in her hand as she jumped along the path towards the place. She smiled as her hair flew back with the gentle blowing breeze, her eyes closed. She smiles hello and waves to her dear neighbors as she continues making her way there, and they respond cheerfully, admiring the young girl. There were whispers among many that she was the most beautiful woman and TENNIS PLAYER anyone has ever seen.

"Hello and good morning to you, Sir and Madam," greeted Gisyuusuke in a joyful tone, waving to them before skipping off.

"Good morning to you too, Gisyuusuke!" shouted back the Sir, who was Hiyoshi Wakashi and the Madam, who was Muhaki Gakuto sighed happily, yet angrily since he did not want to be doing such things to the daughter of his enemy.

"What is wrong, m-my dear?" stuttered the Sir as he felt a tinge of blush crawling up to his face.

I mean, wouldn't you blush if you HAD to say that to a GUY? And YOU were a GUY yourself?

Anyway, Madam said (after glaring at Kikumaru, who was currently backstage), "Oh, Gisyuusuke is such a lovely woman! We should tell Hilatobe sometime about her, since I am very sure he will be interested."

"She is a lovely woman, Gekokojyu," agreed Sir, nodding his head. It was just then Gisyuusuke came skipping back towards the couple.

"If you, Sir and Madam, are talking about courtship between your son and myself, I would have to reject, sorry," said cheerfully Gisyuusuke as she skipped back to the marketplace. The two adults stared at her with puzzling looks before realization hit them.

"Wait, how do you know whether you like him or not?!"

"Not that Atobe would like to have Fuji anyway," mumbled the two under their breaths.

* * *

In the marketplace, Gisyuusuke greeted her neighbors and all the shopkeepers that she passed before arriving at and old woman's mini shop.

"Hello, Gisyuusuke! How are you on this fine day?" asked the old grandma.

"I'm fine, thank you, Grandma," answered Gisyuusuke pleasantly, "May I have your freshest corn and onions and burgers if possible please?"

"Of course, my dear," said Grandma as she picked out the fresh vegetables while Gisyuusuke carefully placed them inside the basket. "And I'll add this nice squash for free." She handed her a gourd, and Gisyuusuke bowed thankfully.

"Thank you, Grandma," thanked Gisyuusuke, and Grandma only smiled.

"Tell your mother 'hello' for me, please, Gisyuusuke," gently ordered Grandma.

Gisyuusuke nodded her head and said, "Of course, Grandma. It is because of you that we have wonderful meals, the freshest vegetables, and never starve, Grandma."

"You flatter me, dear," cooed Grandma, waving her hand in rejection, "Now go run along and return to your home before sundown just to be safe, Gisyuusuke."

"Yes, Grandma," she said, bowing before trotting off to explore the marketplace a bit more.

It was a bustling place as many people, mainly the village members and her neighbors, pushed one another to purchase goods that were grown fresh, hunted down, and imported from other resources. Tents and stalls were set up to view the food, antiques, and other things of importance. Buyers and sellers were busy arguing to each other for prices, haggling to the most satisfying for the two. Others browsed around, glancing hopelessly at the expensive merchandise. However, most of the people were crowded around a certain event that was taking place this instant. Curious, Gisyuusuke wandered through the crowd and made her way into the front, and widened her eyes in happiness.

A tennis match was taking place, and currently, two men were having a match while the gamekeeper was watching real closely. The man on the left, around his mid-thirties, chewed uncontrollably and threw the ball into the air, hitting it with his racket. The sphere bounced on the other side of the court, and his opponent, a young man around his twenties, gracefully returned it, scoring an ace. The crowd went wild, and so did Gisyuusuke as she clapped happily and tried to get a closer look at the middle aged male.

He was wearing what most of the young masculine peasants were wearing – a ragged yet ironed shirt tucked inside his brown pants, which were folded up to the shins, showing off a part of his strong calves. His brown shoes were tied neatly, and his stockings were under his trousers. Two straps held his entire outfit up, with his hair neatly combed back as his bangs parted from his catlike-golden eyes. The man was smirking, and as he pointed his red racket at his opponent and smirked, proudly saying, "Not there yet…"

The crowd (including the audience) gaped at him for his rudeness and was nearly ready to throw their shoes and apples at him…

"But practice a bit more," he muttered in the end, although the man seemed as if he did not want to say that. Hearing that, both crowds clapped and gave him a standing ovation for his kindness, throwing roses and flowers instead of rotten foods and spit at him. The male brushed his bangs towards his eyes and began walking away from the crowd, ignoring the protests that wanted him to play again when he stopped in his tracks to see a young woman jump in and play.

"I will play with anyone who desires to do so!" cried Gisyuusuke as she dug through her food basket and pulled out a pale blue racket from nowhere. Everyone sweat dropped at her sudden action before whispering amongst themselves.

"Oh my god…it's Gisyuusuke…" 'enthusiastically' cried an elderly woman as she clasped her hands over her face.

"I heard that she is one of the most beautiful young women in our village, and she takes care of her old mother…" said another, trailing off at the end.

The men looked at each other warily and slapped their foreheads before sighing loudly in unison. Then they murmured and droned at the same time, "Oh my gosh…she's so beautiful…"

From backstage, the crew of first years held up signs and large poster boards which read, "IF YOU DO NOT ACT ACCORDING TO THE SCRIPT, WE WILL CONFISCATE ALL YOUR TENNIS MATERIALS."

All the actors widened their eyes worriedly, and quickly cooperated with the first years. _Wow…we're losing to first years_, they all thought the same thing. They hurriedly emphasized and exaggerated their lines, having the audience sweat-drop at them.

"OH MY – GOD, SHE IS THE HOTTEST WOMAN I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"IF ONLY I COULD HAVE HER, I'D BE THE HAPPIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!"

"MAYBE IF WE COULD TOUCH HER --, THEN SHE WOULD BE NICER TO US!"

Huge sweat glands fell to the ground as the audience members gaped at the overly exaggerated and explicit actors. The children were clogging their ears with their pointer fingers at the sudden loud clamors from the stage.

"ANYWAY!" yelled one of the villagers in a commanding voice, having everyone shut up, "I wonder if Gisyuusuke will beat one of our younger tennis villagers."

"But of course," confidently said Gisyuusuke as she withdrew her pale blue racket from the waistband of her dress.

_Where she got that racket, I wonder…_ all thought the audience members at the same time.

"May I see who my opponent will be then?" asked Gisyuusuke, and her "heavenly" voice made all the male villagers, old and young, sigh heavily.

SIGH.

"I am!" cried one of the male villagers as he brought out his racket, "If I win this match, you will go out on a date with me!"

"OK," agreed Gisyuusuke, "But if I win, you must give me the spiciest foods that your family has."

"Gisyuusuke eats spicy food?" thought aloud everyone as they rubbed their chins slowly.

"All right then, Gisyuusuke, let's begin the match then!" declared the male villager as he set into position to serve. Immediately, the gamekeeper of the village, Hilatobe, came to the court and announced the next match (with a brief intermission in between).

"I am not being any referee!" angrily yelled Hilatobe, while his friend, Kabaji agreed and monotonously said, "Usu."

"ATOBE!" screamed all the actors on stage, and he winced slightly before snapping his fingers, having everyone silent.

"I will declare the match then," arrogantly said Hilatobe, and all his fan girls in the audience shrieked.

"Kya! Atobe-sama! Atobe-sama!"

He snapped his fingers once more, and all their mouths zipped tightly.

"The next match will be Gisyuusuke versus Male Villager," he said, but then the opponent complained. "I have a name you know!"

"JUST GO, ARAI!" screamed all the actors again, and reluctantly Arai served the ball weakly. Gisyuusuke swiftly returned it, scoring an immediate ace. All the villagers cheered her on.

"Go Gisyuusuke!"

Soon the match had ended with Gisyuusuke claiming easy victory, and the actors cried happily, to the extent of having some of them fake crying.

"Did you see how she danced while playing tennis? It's amazing!"

"The way her dress flies and all, and her beauty, no wonder all our sons want her and all our daughters admire her!"

"So heavenly yet gentle…"

And all the guys' eyes twinkled madly, having the audience wearing sunglasses (which were provided during the intermission). In truth though, the actors just clicked a button, and the blinking lights in their eyes flashed wildly of different colors.

Behind all the cheers and shouts from the crowd, a man had his eyes narrowed at the woman. Pushing his way to the front, he held out his racket and pointed it towards the lady, "Madam Gisyuusuke, I will play you to see how well you perform."

Gisyuusuke happily accepted as she danced around her place before calming down for the next match. Once again, Hilatobe complained about his reputation in the cast, but everyone cut him off. Sighing, he lowly said, "The next match will be Gisyuusuke versus Unknown Person."

And soon, the match between the two commenced. While the male villager played lustfully and seriously (but not going to the point of beating her), Gisyuusuke gracefully and gently returned his moves. The audience and acting audience watched in awe as the two tennis regulars continued to hit the tennis ball back and forth. Unfortunately, the two actors were slightly carried away.

"TWIST SERVE!"

"TSUBAME GAESHI!"

"DRIVE A!"

"DISAPPEARING SERVE!"

"TWO HANDED HADOKUYUU!"

"HAKUGEI!"

The audience sweat dropped at the ferocious, intense match, and some were yawning for it was taking them quite a long time to finish it. That is, until one of the actors, receiving a signal from backstage, jumped in the middle of the match, having the tennis ball hit him in the most WRONG spot. The audience pulled back, closing their eyes at the impact of the sphere and the man.

"Ugh…" said the victim, and he slumped onto the net, curling into a ball and rolling off stage, falling with a large THUMP. The people in front stood observed the student closely, while those who were in the middle tiptoed and squinted their eyes to get a better view of the whimpering male.

"DON'T INTERRUPT THE MATCH NEXT TIME!" hollered the two tennis regulars at the same time, with the male's bangs flying in the air as if the devil, and Gisyuusuke's diamond eyes fluttering open. A sight to behold!

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" cried the actors and audience, shielding themselves from the azure light.

"OH MY! IT'S THE DEVIL!" cried another batch of people as they proceeded to run through the emergency exit door.

Hilatobe, who was clearly aggravated at the sudden panicking, popped a vein in his head and raised his left arm into the air and snapped his fingers. Everyone was silent, their puppy eyes ogling at the gamekeeper of the story.

"Shut up," he commanded, and they did so.

"Usu," agreed Kabaji, nodding his head once.

And once again, his fan girls screamed to the top of their longs, causing a large ruckus in the audience. Some of the viewers had to shush them many times or throw their popcorn at them in order for them to zip their mouths.

* * *

"Ah," said Yukimura on the microphone, "Let us – **cough** – continue then." Sanada nodded his head, and the two averted their attention towards the play.

* * *

Returning to the play, we now rush to the scene where in the midst of having the people suffer (props to Gisyuusuke and the other), the young male had grabbed Gisyuusuke's wrist and dragged her out of the panicking mob and into the middle of the forest. Gisyuusuke didn't seem to mind at all, for she wanted to know more about this man.

"May I ask of your name?" asked Gisyuusuke as she continued trailing him like a little puppy.

"Umm…Mao," he directly said, stuttering a tad bit. But Gisyuusuke decided to let it go.

"Would you like to have another tennis match?" inquired the female, and he turned back to look at her, blinking. Smirking at the female, he nodded his head and accepted her challenge.

And so, the two played a fair tennis match without any interference, interruption, disruption, disturbance and both villagers played to the highest of their abilities. At the end, Mao had just managed to slip by and defeat the female. Both were sweaty and wiped the sweat beads rolling down from their head with their clothes.

"Ah, that was a wonderful match, Mao!" exclaimed Gisyuusuke happily as she sat on the green grass.

"Hm," he replied, looking up at the sky, and then looking at the woman. He blushed slightly, and turned to look away, while the woman curiously looked at him, unaware of what was crossing his mind. It was then Gisyuusuke and ran deeper into the forest without waking him from his daydream.

"Ah – Gisyuusuke!" said Mao as he hurried to follow the lady. He found her kneeling on a patch of grass as she hovered over an abundance of fresh…wasabi.

"Ah, Mother will be so happy when I bring home some fresh wasabi!" cried Gisyuusuke exuberantly as she began plucking the roots from the ground out and placing it into her woven basket.

"So you eat wasabi, G-gisyuusuke?" asked Mao as he bent his knees, standing next to her as he carefully watched her pluck out the roots.

"Oh yes, spicy foods seem to be the most nutritious to me," said Gisyuusuke, and she continued rambling on what she ate and her home. Mao only stared at her beauty, watching how blue her eyes were, her luscious lips (with red lipstick), and her porcelain skin. It was a dazzling sight to behold…

And soon, after snapping back into reality, he found her ripping the leaves of a bunch of wasabi.

"Um…what the hell are you doing?"

"Just counting whether you love me or not," cheerfully replied Gisyuusuke as she tore off another leaf and threw the stem into the basket.

Mao placed his hands on his hips and sighed, shaking his head, thinking, _I will always swear eternal love for you, my dearest Gisyuusuke_. Realizing this, he pushed away his thought and dusted his shirt, trying to act normal. Of course, the audience was very confused and thought that Mao had made a mistake in the script. There were whispers among the crowd.

"I think that Mao forgot his lines…"

"He's just trying to cover it up, how stupid…"

"Students these days slack off too much…"

But Mao, who knew that no one could really hear his thoughts, said in his head, _Why am I doing this in the first place? Oh yea, because senpai-tachi tricked me into doing this, saying that I was going to get some Ponta and some good tennis opponents…_

ANYWAY, returning to the story…

At last, Gisyuusuke was nearly done tearing off the leaves from the wasabi's stem when Mao gave her a light tap on the shoulder, and she turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Let's return to the village," he said in a low and bored expression, and Gisyuusuke readily accepted. "Of course, _Mao_." She emphasized, having the audience snicker and laugh silently to themselves. Mao blushed and tried covering his eyes with his bangs, and the two walked back into the village, with the girl trailing her prince.

--------_  
Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I just realized something – the acts when both dancing and writing to it are REALLY long, and I feel REALLY lazy, so I'll cut the first act into two halves, because it's LONG, unlike the second act. So I hope you enjoyed part two! And research on wasabi is credited to Wikipedia! xD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	3. Act I, Part II

August 25, 2007 to August 30, 2007 (REFORMATTED MAY 10, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Giselle.  
**Summary:** Giselle, a ballet from the Romantic period, is now parodied into Prince of Tennis Style! Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

----------------  
_Act I, Part II  
_----------------

* * *

When Gisyuusuke and Mao returned to the village, a large, unexpected party arrived. One of the loyal servants of the party blew a horn terribly and announced, "Make way for the Noblewoman! Make way for the Noblewoman!" All villagers did as they were told and scooted to the sides, making a path for the royal Highness to walk down. As the door swung open from the carriage, a fairly tall woman stepped out of it, awkwardly holding her dress to prevent from tripping. All the villagers whispered amongst themselves, discussing why the Princess would make such a stop at the Rhinestone Village.

"Oh my…GOD!" loudly whispered the villagers, and they covered their mouths in horror and laughter.

The Noblewoman stepped down the path cleared as she nervously looked around her surroundings, biting her lip. Her hair was entwined into black curls that fell and cascaded down her back and on her rather flat, muscular chest. She had on lots of makeup, and the cherry lipstick was emphasized quite the bit. She would have looked like a ghost if not for the stage lighting. She held her dress with both her arms as she slowly stepped on the stage, making loud noises with the high heels that she wore. She perspired quite profusely, and when realizing this, she fanned herself with the white-gloved arm.

"My, my," said Batakeshi in a pitchy voice, having all the audience members drilling their ears shut tight, "It sure is hot here in Rhinestone village today!" Howls of laughter were heard backstage, but all the actors gave the crew a deadly glare before returning to the performance.

"We bow to you, Noblewoman Batakeshi!" said all the villagers as they bowed, including Gisyuusuke and Mao, who just arrived at the entrance of the village, following the carriage.

"My fellow people, I am here today because I would like for all of you to acknowledge that I am getting married!" announced Batakeshi as she waved a hand in the air. Everyone hesitated to cheer, but did so anyway after a few seconds of silence.

"And with that, we are going to have a party of tennis matches!"

"ALL RIGHT!" cheered the villagers as they swung out their rackets from nowhere and into the air. At that moment, they began taking turns playing with several neon tennis balls, as they flew everywhere. One of them, however, nearly knocked the Noblewoman unconscious, and she angrily hissed, "OI! Don't knock off my wig!"

As everyone played around cheerfully, the Noblewoman walked around unsteadily, greeting the villagers and offering them free goods. They gratefully accepted and bowed, parting way for the next group to receive the same. As the Noblewoman made her way back to the carriage, she noticed Gisyuusuke playing against the wall, and immediately Batakeshi walked over to the young female.

"Ah, dear girl, what is your name?"

"My name is Gisyuusuke, your Miss," answered Gisyuusuke as she bowed.

"You are so talented in tennis, and yet you do not dance to it with others. Come and do so right now!" said Batakeshi said, gently dragging her to the middle of the crowd. Everyone was silent and paid attention to the Royals.

"My dear people, we have quite the woman here! Gisyuusuke dear wants all of us to dance with our tennis!" announced Batakeshi, and groans were emitted throughout the stage, while the backstage crew stifled their giggles and silently laughed to themselves. "Let us all danc – erm, play tennis together!"

The chorus ran to sing in front of the audience while the actors began dancing around with their rackets.

(To the tune of Do Re Mi)_  
Play tennis  
Let's play tennis!  
Let us play until feet fall!_

_Dance with balls  
Let's dance with balls!  
Let us dance until midnight!_

_LET US DANCE UNTIL MIDNIGHT!_

_So – we'll go and burn some fat!  
And – we'll eat to our content!_

_So let's dance until we DIE! DIE! DIE!  
And let's play until we SWEAT! SWEAT! SWEAT! SWEAT!_  
(END)

The audience blinked confusedly at the scene just played. They all arched their brows and glanced with puzzled looks at one another, then shrugged their shoulders and returned their attention back to the play.

"Wow, that was some dance with tennis rackets and balls!" commented one of the villagers aloud, and everyone else agreed by nodding their heads or murmuring in agreement.

"Gisyuusuke was the best tennis dancer," remarked Batakeshi with happiness, "Oh, how I wish I could dance with all my villagers every day like this!" In response, the villagers inwardly groaned and pretended to have not heard what the Noblewoman had just said.

Suddenly, another villager made her way to the party, holding her dress all the way up to reveal her boxers – no, her underwear! The actors and audience shielded their eyes against the terrible sight committed.

"Gisyuusuke, nya! Gisyuusuke!" called the worrisome mother, Beriji. "Gisyuusuke!"

"Ah, mother!" cried Gisyuusuke as she got off her seat next to Mao, cutting off the conversation they had a few seconds ago. Gisyuusuke ran towards her mother to hug her, but instead Beriji did the glomping.

"Gisyuusuke, nya! Don't leave your mother like that! I wanted to come to the party too, nya!" whined Beriji childishly.

"M-mother…can't breathe…"

"Hoi hoi! I forgot about you for a moment, Gisyuusuke! Sorry!" And Beriji released her daughter, leaving a breathless Gisyuusuke gasping for air.

"Mother! I have wonderful news!" cried Gisyuusuke as she dragged her mother.

"What is it, nya? I like surprises, nya!"

"Meet the Noblewoman, mother! Her name is Miss Batakeshi!" And Gisyuusuke led Beriji to the Noblewoman, and at the sight of the woman Beriji glomped her as well.

"Ah, Miss Batakeshi, nya! It's nice to meet you!" However, Batakeshi was slightly uncomfortable at the sudden action and tapped the middle aged woman on the shoulder.

"Eiji-senpai…" whispered Momo hoarsely, "Please, get off."

"Huh?" asked a clueless Eiji, then he widened his eyes and nodded his head, released the second year. "Sorry, Batakeshi!"

"It's all right, mother of Gisyuusuke," coolly answered the Noblewoman as she brushed off her dress delicately. "You have a fine daughter, mother of Gisyuusuke. You should find her someone to wed soon, you know."

"OMG! I FORGOT!" cried Beriji hysterically, having the audience members sweat-drop. "WHO WANTS TO WED MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, GISYUUSUKE!"

"I DO!" cheered all the male villagers, raising their hands high in the air. Gisyuusuke looked sad while Beriji was rubbing her chin thoughtfully, and she began pointing at all the volunteers.

"Let's see…you're too skinny, while you are way too fat. You have too much hair, you are nearly bald. You wear glasses, you wear contacts. You look ugly, you look WAY too sparkly. Your breath really stinks, hoi! Your teeth are yellow, you know? Nya…this will be hard…"

"Mother," pleaded Gisyuusuke as she tugged her blouse, "I already have fallen in love with someone."

"WHO!" cried all the villagers, their eyes exaggeratedly gleaming.

"Is it me?!" yelled one.

"No you bastard, it's moi!"

"Shut up, she'll pick me to fall in love with!"

"Yea right! You have a loose tooth right in the front of your mouth!"

"Be awed by my prowess and shut up!" cried Hilatobe, who had just made a sudden appearance. Everyone closed their mouths and looked at the gamekeeper of the village and his sidekick, Kabaji.

"Gisyuusuke loves me," he announced, and EVERYONE wailed in agony.

"NO SHE DOESN'T, DAMN IT!"

"ATOBE-SAMA! DON'T DO THIS TO US!"

"No I don't," pleasantly replied Gisyuusuke with the usual smile that she had, and everyone gaped at her.

"THEN WHO DO YOU LIKE?!"

Gisyuusuke only smiled wider and wandered off, returning with a blushing Mao. "Mao."

"OH MY GOD!" cried all the villagers, and they began crying in happiness and disappointment.

"Congratulations, Gisyuusuke!"

"Gisyuusuke…WHY?! WHY HIM?!"

In the midst of all the complaints, whines, and everything in between, no one had noticed that the Noblewoman and her loyal servants had already departed from the village.

"Huh? Where's the miss?"

"Dunno."

"She was probably tired of us."

"I think she just wanted attention from us, that's all."

All the villagers shrugged and watched Gisyuusuke arguing with her own mother, with Mao sitting on a log, bored.

"I will not let you marry this shorty, nya!"

"I love him, mother!"

"He will only abandon you, nya! He's suspicious looking with those eyes, Gisyuusuke! They're scary!"

"Mao loves me, and I love him!"

Mao thought he heard his heart pop while pulsing. He wasn't really sure whether he loved her, after all. Did he really love her? His thoughts were interrupted by a hysterical laugh, and he turned his head towards the man laughing.

"Do you not know the story of the Watmaps?"

"The what, mother?" inquired Gisyuusuke as she calmed down. Everyone also tweaked their ears to listen to the story of the Watmaps.

"The Watmaps are a group of dead tennis players who die one day before their marriage or betrothed. The Queen of the Watmaps awaken her loyal people and make whoever comes by the forest of the Watmaps, dance and play tennis till they die of exhaustion. And they're scary, especially the Queen, nya!" explained Beriji, frightening the villagers greatly.

"Hmph. Not scary…anyway, are you kidding me, Gisyuusuke? Mao does not love you, but I certainly do," said Hilatobe as he brushed a lose strand of hair aside.

"I don't like you," she said indifferently, shrugging. She went back to arguing with Beriji.

"Listen to me!" commanded Hilatobe, snapping his fingers. Everyone swiveled their heads toward the gamekeeper, prying their ears open. That included the audience, of course.

"Mao is not real!"

GASP.

"But wait…Mao's right here…" said one villager, pointing to the male.

GASP.

"What are you talking about? This is not Mao…"

GASP.

"…but the Nobleman, Albryoma!"

"Usu."

"Huh?" asked the audience and actors, confused and cocking their heads to the side.

"I said," repeated Atobe, twitching, "Mao is not real…"

GASP!

"…but the Nobleman, Albryoma!"

Silence ensued, and still everyone was confused. A vein pop in Hilatobe's forehead, and he sighed in exasperation.

"I. SAID. THAT. MAO. IS. NOT. REAL. HE. IS. REALLY. ALBRYOMA. DAMN. IT."

"Usu."

Everyone looked at each other, light bulbs hovering over their little heads. They all pointed a finger into the air, and smiled widely.

"Oh."

Then they all horrifyingly gasped.

GASP!

Mao, unaware of the current situation, fell asleep during all of the confusion. Everyone eyed him angrily and threw him off stage. "Get out and stay out, Mao!"

Gisyuusuke was truly heartbroken, for she had not expected this to happen. She really did love him: his beauty, cool personality, his style of tennis, and his eyes that perfectly matched with his hair. She collapsed onto her knees and began crying, while Beriji sat next to her and patted her comfortably.

"It's not true…" whimpered Gisyuusuke.

"Nya, cheer up, Gisyuusuke!" cheerfully said Beriji.

"I will never be happy again...because I hate men now…"

"You're a man yourself, Gisyuusuke," everyone thought, with beads of sweat forming on their heads.

"I will continue playing tennis…until I die…"

"NYA! NO GISYUUSUKE!" cried Beriji, as she tried to stop her daughter from withdrawing her racket and a worn out tennis ball.

"NO GISYUUSUKE! NO GISYUUSUKE!" chanted everyone, including the backstage crew.

But Gisyuusuke did in what she believed, and she continued on playing tennis with the wall, hitting the neon sphere furiously. Everyone watched the poor female woman waste herself to death by playing nonstop, unleashing some of her greatest moves. Everyone literally cried as she played through the night, in the darkness with the moon beaming upon the village, with only her mother watching her own daughter play.

And Gisyuusuke was dead before midnight stroke.

* * *

"I-intermission **–cough-** everyone **–cough-**," declared Yukimura, coughing. Then he fainted on stage as the curtains closed, blood flowing out of his gaped mouth. Sanada hurried to his captain's side.

"Yukimura! Yukimura!" cried Sanada. Once again, the audience burst into tears. Hurriedly Sanada and a few of the backstage people carried him on a stretcher to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Echizen woke up from his dazed sleep and rubbed his temples. _I feel like someone fed me to sharks or something…_ It was just then that a second year with lots and lots of make up on grabbed his costume by the collar and dragged him up the stairs to the back of the stage.

"M-momo-senpai!" choked Echizen as he clutched his throat, "Let me go!"

"Echizen! It's almost the next act, so get ready! And you sucked at acting."

"Nice make up, Momo-senpai."

"Shut up, Echizen."

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** Wow…took me quite a while to do this since I was stuck…and I hope I finish this before school starts…I think two-three more chapters left…wish me luck…hope you liked it… Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	4. Act II

August 30, 2007 to September 1, 2007 (REFORMATTED MAY 10, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Giselle.  
**Summary:** Giselle, a ballet from the Romantic period, is now parodied into Prince of Tennis Style! Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

--------  
_Act II  
_--------

* * *

The audience were chattering loudly when the lights dimmed once more, and the stage light focused on the lonely narrator, Sanada Genichirou.

"Due to healthy problems, Yukimura is currently hospitalized and is unable to continue narrating the play, which is why I am narrating for the rest of the play…" murmured Sanada into the microphone. Everyone silently prayed for the better of Yukimura.

"Let us continue with Gisyuusuke, then," quietly announced the vice captain of Rikkai Dai, and curtains parted, revealing the next and last scene of the play.

* * *

It was dark, and Beriji had recently finished burying her daughter in the forest, where Gisyuusuke adored most about the village of Rhinestone.

"Gisyuusuke…nya…I wish you didn't die…nya…" And Beriji glomped the gravestone of her daughter tightly, sobbing and not letting go until two trees pulled him away from the gravestone and threw him backstage before staying still once more.

A few seconds later, Hilatobe casually strolled down the stage with Kabaji, holding out a bunch of flowers and placing it onto Gisyuusuke's grave.

"Hmph! Gisyuusuke, if you had chosen me, then you wouldn't have died like this!" said Hilatobe with pride, "Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Atobe," whispered one of the non regulars of Hyoutei, "You're supposed to be sympathizing Fuji-san, not complaining."

"Hmph!" retorted the gamekeeper, brushing his hair, "No one is good enough for Hilatobe-sama, neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

And with that said, the duo left the stage, having the script writers furiously changing the entire scene and lines, for Atobe left a TINY bit early. So the crew informed the narrator, and Sanada called off another intermission, greatly puzzling the audience.

* * *

It was rewritten so that another day had passed, and once again, it was midnight. The Queen of the Watmaps, Myrtezuka, appeared in the forest and called upon her loyal girls, who as well, entered and same fate as the Queen before.

"Awaken now, my girls," stoically commanded Queen Myrtezuka, and immediately ten more of her kind rose from the dead, their arms in front as they emerged from below. The ten Watmaps faced their queen and bowed lowly, lifting their dresses slightly above ground.

"We bow to you, Queen of the Watmaps, Madam Myrtezuka," unanimously greeted the girls, and they stood straight to await her next command.

"We have someone new joining us today," explained Myrtezuka, "So welcome her and do not let your guard down." Her glasses gleamed by the moon's rays, slightly intimidating her followers. They formed a circle in preparation of the newcomer.

"Here is our newest member of the Watmaps, Gisyuusuke," welcomed Myrtezuka, and immediately Gisyuusuke rose from her grave, wearing a sparkly white dress with little wings at the back. The audience sighed in happiness at the sight of Gisyuusuke in a different outfit.

"Welcome, Gisyuusuke," greeted the Queen as she slightly bowed to Gisyuusuke, the rest doing the same. Gisyuusuke did the same and began questioning the leader.

"Your Highness, O great Queen of the Watmaps, Madam Myrtezuka, I thank you for allowing me to your group," began Gisyuusuke, "But I have many questions of this…"

"Say no more," firmly interrupted the Queen, nodding her head and sticking out her hand in signaling to stop, "We gladly welcome you, Gisyuusuke. But there are things you must know first.

"Rule One: Do not let your guard down.

"Rule Two: We Watmaps make every man, whether he is famous or not, nonetheless, dance tennis until he dies or until dawn arrives.

"Rule Three: Do not let your guard down.

"Rule Four: Go back to your tombstone when dawn strikes.

"And one more additional information, Gisyuusuke. Do you know what we Watmaps are?"

"Yes," answered Gisyuusuke, "My mother, Beriji, has told me about the Watmaps, where girls die one day before their marriage because of a broken heart…" She trailed off the end, looking at the ground. All the other girls sighed warily, shaking their heads as they began remembering the painful memories.

"Good start, Gisyuusuke," praised the Queen, "But you are missing one important thing: what Watmaps stands for."

"Watmaps have something to stand for?"

"Yes," unanimously agreed Myrtezuka's followers.

"W is for **We**."

"A is for **Are**."

"T is for **The**."

"M is for **Most**."

"A is for **Awesome**."

"P is for **Players**."

"S is for **SUCKERS**."

"Watmaps stands for… WE ARE THE MOST AWESOME PLAYERS, SUCKERS!"

"What a wonderful way to represent yourself!" commented Gisyuusuke as she lightly clapped.

"Yes, and do not let your guard down," said Myrtezuka with finality, and soon they began dancing around with their tennis rackets while introducing Gisyuusuke to the other members of the Watmaps. The script writers were too lazy to give them different names, so their original names were kept. For the sake of the writers, of course. They needed appreciation, too.

"I am Oshitari Yuushi, and my lover left me because he had to act as a villager in the play. We could have been together if only the stupid script writers hadn't changed the roles." He shot a deadly glare at the writers, and the group shivered all over.

"Shishido Ryou, and my parents stopped the marriage halfway and murdered my lover. Then I murdered myself, and my lover is now with me. We're gay, you see." The audience stared blankly at the junior high student at how blunt he was.

"Hello Gisyuusuke, I am Shishido-san's erm, lover, Choutaro Ootori. His parents murdered me because they didn't think I was good enough for Shishido-san. And that I'm a girl; so welcome to our group." Coughs were heard all over the large room.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ," introduced another, by the name of Akugatawa Jiroh, and Ootori gently tapped him.

"Myrtezuka-san, she's not awakening," pointed out Choutaro.

"She let her guard down," stoically replied the Queen, "She shall suffer the consequences later. Kaidoh, your turn."

"Fsshhh…I am Kaidoh Kaoru…fsshhh…and I became a Watmap…fsshhh…because Inui-senpai poisoned me with his Inui juice…fsshhhh…" Backstage, Inui furiously scribbled in his notebook to make Kaidoh do quadruple of his current training settings.

"I am Kirihara Akaya, and I died because vice captain Sanada made me work so hard with my training that I died of exhaustion."

"Name is Niou Masaharu, and I was turned into some rooster by a witch. Then someone hit me with a golf stick and I died."

"It is very nice to meet you, Gisyuusuke," greeted Yagyuu Hiroshi as he bowed, "My name is Hiroshi Yagyuu, and it is a pleasure to meet you. The reason for my death was because I felt terrible killing the rooster with my golf stick, so I hit myself unconscious and descended to the forest of the Watmaps."

A large bubble gum came out of a certain Watmap's mouth and it popped as she spoke, "I am Marui Bunta and I died by eating too many sweets the day before my marriage. And yea, I ate the entire cake myself."

The last one had a stern look on her face as she introduced herself, "Kuwahara Jackal is my name, and I died because…no one liked me."

Silence sounded throughout the entire room, with some coughing as they understood what Jackal meant. They nervously tugged their collars and whistled to themselves, pretending not to have heard that last bit at all.

"We are the Watmaps," said Queen Myrtezuka once more, "So do not let your guard down Gisyuusuke, and welcome."

"Thank you, Queen Myrtezuka," said Gisyuusuke as she bowed, and throughout the night, the thirteen Watmaps danced tennis to their hearts' content.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao, or rather, Albryoma, had awaken from his beauty rest when he realized that Gisyuusuke was already buried in the forest of the Watmaps, and that their funeral had gone by already. He truly had regretted, continuously mumbling "Mada mada dane" to himself. So tonight, he slipped out of the kingdom in the middle of the night and had decided to visit her grave.

When he placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave, he covered his eyes with his bangs and got ready to depart when a bunch of ghosts surrounded him, trapping him so he couldn't escape.

"Huh?" he said with a bored expression, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"We are the Watmaps…the Watmaps…" they all chanted as they continued circling him. "We are the most awesome players, SUCKERS!"

Then Queen Myrtezuka made her way and hovered over the Nobleman, "You will be dancing tennis with us."

"Fine," he said indifferently, shrugging his shoulders, "I will." He took out his red racket and walked to the other side while the Watmaps flew to the opposite and formed a group, whispering to one another.

"He's volunteering to do so!"

"He's probably stupid, and he'll die in no time!"

"I think he's just dense guys."

They broke apart and settled into their positions, bringing out their rackets. Queen Myrtezuka stood in the middle of the group and commanded, "Do not let down your guard." And all of them began to serve towards the prince.

Easily, Albryoma returned all of the serves except for Queen Myrtezuka, for she WAS Queen Myrtezuka. The tennis ball bounced on the ground and hit him in the stomach. The audience gasped dramatically and began to worry.

The Watmaps and Albryoma continued playing…however, Gisyuusuke had slipped away and brought out her own racket, became invisible with her powers and flew to Albryoma's side to aid him. Somehow, Albryoma was then able to return all the shots and counter the attacks plunged.

"Twist Serve!"

"I wonder how far my golf ball could go…"

"I'm the trickster, all right!"

"Boomerang Snake…fssshh!"

"Myrtezuka Zoooooooooone."

"One shot with all my soul!"

"Damn it!"

"I'll turn you into a demon…hehe…"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

"Green Apple Bubble Gum is WICKED!"

And soon enough, dawn had risen, and all the Watmaps, excluding the Queen, shrieked in terror. "NOOOOOOO! THE SUN BURNS OUR EYES!"

"We must depart," ordered the Queen as she directed her children back to their homes, "And do not let your guard down." Immediately, the Watmaps did as they were told, for if the sun shone on them directly, they would melt into dung. Queen Myrtezuka proceeded to do the same and shot a glare at the Nobleman, "Do not let down your guard." And she had fled back to her respectful kingdom.

Albryoma stared at the queen with a big question mark hovering over his head, but shrugged his shoulders as she placed his racket over his left shoulder. He turned to walk home when he met Gisyuusuke smiling at him, yet her eyes had no life to them.

"Ah, Gisyuusuke," said Albryoma.

"Yea, Mao."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Gisyuusuke," apologized Albryoma as he looked down to the ground, "I lied to you."

"That's…quite alright," forgave the recent Watmap, smiling a tad bit. "I will always love you anyway." The audience was so emotional that they began wailing and crying, sobbing at the last scene.

"Thank you Gisyuusuke and I will…love…you…too, even if we're not meant to be together…" said Albryoma as he gritted his teeth.

"Yes," she said, sighing, "Maybe it's not because of our love for one another."

"Huh?" questioned the male, confused.

"I think it's because I'm taller than you and you're shorter than me."

"…"

"Did I say something wrong?" inquired Gisyuusuke, smiling her ever so pleasant-sadistic smile.

"…"

"Well, the sun is about to reach its peak. I bid my farewell to you, Albryoma. And thank you for being my first and only lover."

"…bye," said Albryoma as he turned his back on her and waved a hand, walking out of the forest.

Gisyuusuke closely watched the retreating back of Albryoma, the Nobleman of the kingdom of Rhinestone village. She had loved him as Mao, someone completely different. But because of their different social statuses, she could not bring herself to love him in that way. She could only love him as Mao, and not Albryoma. Sighing, she wiped a tear off her cheek and departed to her grave, resting peacefully.

"The end," announced Sanada as he took off his cap and bowed. The curtains closed in front of him, and the lights brightened once more.

And that, my friends, was the end of Gisyuusuke.

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! I am glad that this is nearly over! Now just a short epilogue and everything will be all set! Then I can work on my other stories and review for school…it's coming so close…sigh… Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	5. Epilogue

September 1, 2007 to September 1, 2007 (REFORMATTED MAY 10, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Giselle.  
**Summary:** Giselle, a ballet from the Romantic period, is now parodied into Prince of Tennis Style! Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------  
_Epilogue  
_------------

* * *

"Sakuno, let's congratulate our upperclassmen!" said Tomoka as she dragged her best friend backstage in secret while everyone else tried pushing their way through to see the cast. Being as smart and devious as she was, Tomoka and Sakuno made it to the backstage in no time at all.

"Let's find Ryoma-sama now, Sakuno!" cried the excited girl as she continued dragging her. Sakuno could only nod her head as she tried her best to keep up. "Ah, there's Fuji-senpai. FUJI-SENPAI! FUJI-SENPAI!"

Hearing his name, Fuji turned around to see two female freshmen staring at him. "Osakada-chan, Ryuzaki-chan."

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your performance, Fuji-senpai," said Sakuno as she began to blush, looking away from her senpai.

"CONGRATULATIONS, FUJI-SENPAI!" hollered Tomoka, "YOU WERE GREAT!"

"T-tomo-chan!" squeaked the quiet girl.

"Fuji-senpai, what's with the racket?" questioned a voice, and the two pair of eyes stared at the newcomer.

"RYOMA-SAMA! CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR PERFORMANCE! YOU WERE THE BEST ONE EVER!"

"R-ryoma-kun, you did-d a good job. C-congratulations-s."

"Hn," he replied, tipping his white Fila cap that he found after the show was over. It was a relief to hide his facial appearance once more.

"Echizen," started Fuji, "Why don't we show our best audience members the part we forgot at the end?"

"Huh? Fuji-senpai forgot a line?" asked Tomoka, curious.

"What thing?" grumbled the freshman as he crossed his arms, looking at his senpai with a deadly glare. Fuji, however, was immune to his glares and only smiled.

"This thing," he answered, and Fuji kissed him right on the lips. Echizen only widened his eyes in surprise as he felt the blood rush to his head. The girls, on the other hand, watched in surprise and horror at the sight of the two boys lip-locking. Tomoka was gaping and gasping, while Sakuno began trembling all over.

Realizing that the three freshmen suffered enough, Fuji slowly released the hot, wet kiss and smiled at his underclassmen. "That was the part, Osakada-chan." Then he turned his attention towards the actor, "How'd you like that, Echizen?" Ryoma only stared at his senpai before looking away, a bit of red blush appearing around his pale cheeks. He pulled down his cap to hide the redness and ignored everything else.

THUMP.

"Sakuno!" cried her best friend.

"Ryuzaki-chan!"

"Hmm…mada mada dane…"

Poor, poor Sakuno. She fainted.

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** And I am…DONE! Now I can work on my other stories with pleasure…and worry my head off about school. T-T So thanks to all who supported me, even though this story wasn't the best one! But anyhow, this is **dedicated to Sweet Obsidian Rain**. Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


End file.
